


His Everything

by sorryallonsy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryallonsy/pseuds/sorryallonsy
Summary: Just because Klaus is swollen and pregnant with Diego's baby, it doesn't mean he's had his fill.





	His Everything

Klaus stretched, slowly running a hand down his front. He rubbed gentle circles over his belly, feeling a few flutters within. He wasn’t far enough along to really feel kicks yet, but it was only a matter of time. Allison told him to enjoy this stage while he could, that once the kicking started he wouldn’t get any peace again. 

Behind him, Diego started to stir and he smiled when he felt his alpha lean in. Klaus tilted his head to the side so Diego had access to his mating mark, and was rewarded with a kiss there. Diego wrapped his arm around him, moving his hand until it rested on his bump. Klaus could feel his mate’s smile on his mark, and was so happy himself that he started purring. 

He breathed in deeply, the smell of himself mixed with his Diego strong in the air. He moved so their hands were entwined, and then looked down at the sight. Right here was his everything, his whole heart. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Diego kissed away the tears from his exposed cheek. 

“What’s wrong, love?” He asked, voice still soft as to not break the peace that had settled in the room. 

Klaus just shook his head, still smiling. “Nothing,” he could feel Diego’s uncertainty and rushed to continue, “no, these are happy tears, I promise.” 

There was a faint flutter in his belly under where their hands were, and Klaus wished that Diego could feel it from the outside. Soon, he knew. He couldn’t wait. 

“So, so happy,” he turned his head so he could look at Diego’s face. “You’ve made me so happy, Alpha.”

Diego’s eyes lit up and he leaned in to give Klaus a kiss. Klaus was all too eager to return the kiss and tried to turn into it, before bumping his belly into Diego. As much as it was all he could focus on, he still forgot that it was real sometimes, that this wasn’t a dream. 

His mate just laughed and shook his head, before helping him adjust so they were both comfortable. “Is this okay? Do you need more pillows? I can go grab some from the closet to help prop you up…” 

Klaus cut him off by pulling him down into another kiss. “This,” another peck, “is absolutely perfect.”

Diego positively beamed at the praise. 

“Happiness, my love, is a great look on you. Second only to absolutely nothing,” Klaus said, giving Diego a long look up and down. “Mmm… my magnificent mate,” he lifted a hand up to run along Diego’s chest, heading right towards his nipple piercing. His hand was captured before he could reach it though, Diego holding Klaus’ hand still over his heart. 

Diego leaned in to give Klaus a kiss, both getting distracted by the sweet taste of each other. Their hands both slowly moved back down to Klaus’ bump, and Diego pressed forward so Klaus could feel just how hard he was. 

“Do you feel this? Do you feel what you do to me?” He rolled his hips, rubbing his erection into Klaus’ belly, taking care not to put too much weight into it. Klaus whimpered, and Diego could smell the rush of slick from Klaus’ arousal. He reached down to Klaus’ hole and slipped two fingers in. He was careful to take his time and open him slowly, even though he was still loose from their night before. 

Klaus bucked his hips up and whimpered when Diego pressed against his prostate, “Alpha…”

Diego rubbed gentle circles over Klaus’ belly with his right hand, soothing him. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. I got you.” His left hand was still busy stretching Klaus open; three fingers alternating between pushing out to stretch and rubbing over his prostate to tease. The omega was a mess on the bed, trying to get friction against his neglected dick but also wanting to grind down into the alpha’s fingers. 

Since getting pregnant, Klaus was a lot more sensitive to everything. Diego, taking mercy on his mate, decided he was plenty stretched and ready, and withdrew his fingers. Immediately, Klaus started whining, hating how empty he felt. 

“Shhh… right here baby, I’m right here,” Diego leaned forward to press a kiss to Klaus’ pouting lips, before leaning back to line himself up with Klaus’ entrance. “I’m gonna fill you so full,” he said while slowly starting to push in. “That’s it, baby, just breathe,” he added when he realized Klaus was holding his breath. He ran his hand over Klaus’ belly again, giving a quick thrust of his hips in excitement at how full it was. “God, you’re beautiful like this. All nice and swollen, carrying our child. But that’s still not enough for you, is it?” 

Another whimper escaped Klaus’ mouth and he quickly shook his head. 

“Hmm? Use your words, baby. Come on.”

Klaus shook his head again. “Please, Alpha. Wanna feel you. Want everyone to see how full you make me feel. Please,” he broke off into another whimper as Diego fully bottomed out and gave a quick hip thrust before pausing and letting Klaus just feel him. Klaus wrapped his legs around Diego, making it easier for the Alpha to enter him completely. 

Diego smiled at his good omega, before continuing on, thrusting his hips in and out. “Yeah. Show everyone how much you like this, how you beg for it. Already have one child in you, but you still want more, don’t you baby?” He rolled his hips, adjusting the angle of his thrusts. “Wasn’t that long ago that I could see myself inside you when I fucked you like this. Could watch how deep my cock was going inside of you, stretching you,” he looked down at Klaus as he moved in him. The omega looked down too, but his bump was in the way, causing him to growl in frustration. Diego just laughed, and ran his hands over the bump to soothe him. “It’s okay, baby, I know. We’ll have to go get a mirror so you can watch later, yeah?” He reached for Klaus’ hands, bringing one down to feel his belly, and the other to his entrance where Diego was still pumping in and out. “You feel that, baby?” At Klaus’ nod he continued, “Yeah, so good. So full.”

Klaus moved his hand from his entrance to the back of Diego’s head, pulling him down so he could kiss him. “Yes,” he moaned, his breath starting to hitch and Diego knew that he was getting close.

The alpha leaned down to the omega’s scent gland, breathing in deeply. Klaus smelled, simply put, like heaven. Diego had tried for years to narrow down Klaus’ scent in simple terms, like citrus or flowers, but none of those terms were applicable. Klaus smelled like always being welcome. Like open arms at the end of a long day. Like, well, like home. “You smell like me. Like mine,” he growled against his neck. He licked his tongue across the gland, pulling it into his mouth. 

Diego didn’t even realize that he’d bit down on the mark until he felt Klaus clenching around him, chasing his release. “Gonna put another baby in you. Gonna fill you so full, you can’t even hold it all in and then everyone will smell me all over you, know exactly who you belong to.” 

“Yours, I’m yours. Please, Diego,” Klaus whined, squeezing his legs trying to get Diego somehow closer. “Want you to fill me more. Want everyone to see, to smell you all the time on me. Please, Alpha, please please,” he kept chanting, almost like a prayer.

Never able to deny his mate anything, Diego let go, rolling his hips forward one last time before coming deep inside of Klaus. It was outside of Klaus’ heat and his rut, so he had no knot to pop, but it still felt like he was coming forever. He felt Klaus squeeze around him, and vaguely registered Klaus shouting out his name as he was brought to orgasm, too.

Diego was very careful to lean backwards onto his legs, not wanting to put his weight on Klaus’ baby bump. He made to start moving out of Klaus, but was stopped by a whine from his omega. 

“No, stay,” he pouted, clenching his ass trying to keep Diego in place. Diego just chuckled, before leaning forward to place a light kiss on Klaus’ nose. 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be, baby,” he smiled. 

Diego looked down at his mate, all happy and sated. Klaus was glowing, there was no other word for it, and Diego felt his heart swell, knowing that he was the one who put that glow there. Literally, he added, laughing at his own joke as he ran his hands over Klaus’ belly. Klaus purred, and Diego felt a rumble start up in his own throat at his mate’s happiness.

Yes, he decided, he was exactly where he needed to be, right here with his whole heart. His everything.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to the Kliego Discord for your wonderful support and encouraging me to write things I never in a million years thought I would write. You're the best, all of you <3


End file.
